


Someone Save My Soul

by sevendeadlylynns



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Being Hunted by Vampires, Blood, Death, Lindsey and Jamia aren't "in" this (mentioned) but have a lot to do with the plot, M/M, Spoiler: everyone's a vampire by the end, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk of Sympathy Killing, Vampire Turning, Vampire hunting, Vampire!Jamia, Vampire!Lindsey, if that makes sense, self-neglect, why are there so many vampire tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlylynns/pseuds/sevendeadlylynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable vampire fic.<br/>Gerard's been feeling a bit... off. So it's really not surprising when he goes missing one morning.<br/>Angst ensues.</p><p>Loosely (loosely loosely loosely) based off of Vampires Will Never Hurt You</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 183 Word Intro

_ I’ll never let them hurt you. I promise. _

So what happens when the person that’s supposed to protect you becomes the person you need protecting from?

No heart, no will. Frank wasn’t feeling so much as he felt a lack of feeling. He sat alone in the empty room, holding a piece of wood weaker stronger than his motivation to ever use it. Pretending he would, sharpening it, imagining it covered in blood - he was going through the motions, trying to make himself believe that he could come to terms with his situation, but his denial had no foundation.

Only about an hour left until sunset.

If he ever did decide to be real with himself - with what little time he had left - he would probably rather die than ever have to face his own broken promise.

_ If they get me, take this spike to my heart. Can you? Before the sun goes down. Please. _

_ I promise. _

I promise. I promise. I promise.

But he hadn’t.

And he wished he could die, because if he didn’t, he would never get the chance to.


	2. The One Where Gerard Takes Up Sleepwalking

“Hey. Frank.”

No response.

“Frank?”

A small movement and an even smaller groan.

“Frankie?”

“Fu- Gerard, I’m trying to sleep.”

“I know, but… Something’s bothering me.”

Frank finally opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them before rolling over to look at best friend. Well, his boyfriend, but his parents didn’t know yet. In either case, he was still his best friend. Gerard was propped up on his elbows, looking at Frank with such an earnest expression that it looked like he’d been up for quite a while, worrying about… Whatever.

Right. Subject at hand.

“What is it?”

“I… I don’t exactly know.”

Frank could barely suppress an irritated eye roll at this, half out of tiredness and the other half out of the strange antics that he had mostly gotten used to over the years. Not at this time of night, though. Morning? “What do you mean you don’t know?”

A sigh from the other boy. “It’s like… Like something’s off, something’s different, but I can’t tell what it is that’s changed. And that’s what’s bothering me - I don’t know what’s bothering me.”

“Look.” Frank had to pause for a yawn. “Can we talk about this in the morning? I can’t help you if I’m not fully functioning myself.”

“I guess.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Frank scooted closer to Gerard, planting a kiss on (what he thought was) Gerard’s forehead. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I can’t think straight right now.”

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Gerard whispered. Frank was confused for a second before he felt a soft peck on his lips, too quick for him to reciprocate. He chuckled softly.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Okay.” 

 

Frank woke up to an empty bed. It would have been slightly more alarming if this wasn’t Gerard’s actual house-slash-bed, but he did already miss the warmth and security of someone’s arms around him in the morning. Granted, if Gerard’s mom came downstairs and saw them like that, there would be no more sleepovers, no more talking to each other, no more living in the same state - okay, maybe that was an exaggeration of what she would  _ actually _ do, but certainly not far from her thoughts. 

A huge yawn brought him out of his thoughts again, and back to wondering why he had gotten up after Gerard, and where he could be. With a sigh, he pulled the covers off and stood up. It took a moment for the vertigo to settle. He trudged up the stairs, into the kitchen, and found Gerards’ parents, but no Gerard.

“Good morning,” he greeted with another yawn.

“Oh! Frank!” Mrs. Way turned from the stove, where she seemed to be making eggs and bacon. “I didn’t know you were up.”

Frank shrugged. “It was only, like, two minutes ago. Have you seen Gerard?”

Mrs. Way set down her spatula. “He’s not downstairs?” Frank shook his head.

“I thought I heard the door open and close at about six this morning,” Mr. Way chimed in from where he was leaning against the counter. “But it was, you know,  _ six _ , so I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe he went for a walk.”

“Great. Thank you,” Frank said, turning to leave.

“Wait - Frank,” Mrs. Way stopped him. “Do you need any breakfast? Coffee? At least take a slice of toast.”

When Frank did end up leaving, it was with two slices of toast and a cup of coffee. He wasn’t a fan of the stuff, but he figured he could just give it to Gerard.

He walked down the street, unsure of where to go. If it had been at six in the morning, Gerard would have had four hours to get ahead of Frank. Recalling what he could of the conversation they’d shared, Frank started to wonder if Gerard had even gotten any sleep. Yeah, coffee would definitely be a good thing to save for him.

Where would Gerard even go at six in the morning? 

Maybe there was a comic or something he was excited about. Frank figured he would have said something, but there were plenty of times he didn’t. Maybe he got distracted at the shop. That was the only thing Frank could think of, so he turned left and started the walk. It was only about a mile away, which gave him time to nibble on his toast. When he finally reached his destination and walked inside, it was immediately obvious Gerard wasn’t there. Not wanting to leave without a lead, he approached the counter and asked the cashier if he had seen Gerard. Or, more specifically, someone about four inches taller than himself, with longish black hair, probably dressed in skinny jeans and a band shirt? No? Okay, thanks.

A couple more blocks down the road, a couple more failed attempts to think of where he could be. It was probably nowhere bad, right? Maybe he had turned right instead of left and was already back at the house. Like an idiot, Frank had left his phone at the house and hadn’t checked to see if Gerard had taken his. That would, of course, be a logical thing to do, but… What if he hadn’t? Frank decided to take the long way around, just to see if there was anything that would give him another idea as to the location of his boyfriend.

Taking a right at the next intersection, Frank caught sight of the church. He wasn’t used to seeing it on a Saturday, and it looked foreboding when it was empty. He found himself looking down at the sidewalk instead of the place he usually regarded as comforting. The entire street, actually, was empty. Maybe that was why he felt so uncomfortable. 

The cemetery next to the church caused him to look up again - or, rather, the movement he thought he saw in it. After a moment of scanning, he sighed and looked back down. Just his mind, playing tricks. He couldn’t resist, though, checking again. Just to be sure. He glanced up again, his eyes going over the rows of gravestones one more time. Something was different this time; there was something he hadn’t noticed before. 

A dark shape was huddled against one of the gravestones. His mind automatically jumped to the worst conclusion, that it was Gerard, but the rational part of his brain pushed it back. It was probably just an animal, or something that had blown in overnight. 

But what if…?

He had to check, just for his peace of mind. There was one car that had appeared on the street that he had to let pass before he could cross the street and enter the cemetery. He was doing his best to not seem like the edgy teen that he knew he was dressed like in case someone happened to look out of a window and see him, but that was hard to accomplish when going into a cemetery. Alone. At ten-thirty in the morning.

Frank approached the place with apprehension. Some of the taller headstones were blocking his view of the spot, so he could only go on memory. When he reached the row he thought it was in, he paused and collected himself before slowly leaning forward to look around the marker.

Definitely human.

Definitely Gerard.

Frank felt as if he was suspended in time, unable to move or breath or even  _ think _ \- he was trapped in the thought that Gerard was dead, was lost to him forever, and the last time he’d spoken to him was when he was too tired to carry on a conversation.

And then, Gerard’s body shifted ever so slightly and the spell broke. Frank found himself sprinting the twenty yards to him, arms reaching out to the frail figure lying on the ground. He didn’t exactly remember arriving. Or falling to his knees. Or starting to cry. But there he was.

His name came out as a whisper through trembling lips. Was it a question directed at him? Was it a sigh of relief? A proclamation of love? Frank didn’t know. He didn’t even know if the movement he had seen was real, or just wishful thinking. The word seemed to have an effect on its subject, though, and Gerard’s eyes opened to meet Frank’s. “Frankie?” he croaked.

“Gerard,” Frank choked out, quickly raising his arms to wipe the tears away from his face.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I-” Gerard stopped there as he seemed to realize that he was not in the safety of his bed. He pushed himself up, twisting his head around as he took in his surroundings. “How did I get here?”

Frank thought he  _ seemed _ fine. Maybe he had been sleepwalking. A mile and a half really wasn’t  _ that _ far, once you thought about it. And it had been in the night. Things feel different at night, right? 

Who did he think he was kidding?

“You don’t know?” Surprise and confusion colored the younger boy’s tone. A simple head shake was given in reply. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Uh…” Gerard tilted his head and squinted his eyes a little in concentration. “Falling asleep, I guess.”

“You went back to sleep after you woke me up?”

“I woke you up?” Now it was Gerard’s tone that was colored with confusion. 

“Yeah - look, that doesn’t matter. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Frank stood up and Gerard followed suit, looking over himself with a slightly fearful air. 

“Everything seems to be in place.”

“Okay, good. Let’s just focus on getting you home, getting some food into you - fuck. I had coffee for you,” Frank remembered, looking back at the cup he’d dropped. It was probably empty by now, but he feld like he should at least walk over and check. Yep. “Ugh. I’m sorry, I was just so worried-”

“Hey, it’s okay. It was just coffee. Thank you for your concern.” Gerard offered him a comforting smile, which was returned after a second of hesitation. “Let’s go home.”

Frank nodded, still feeling unsettled, almost like they were being watched. He glanced around one last time; seeing no one, his eyes settled instead on the headstone Gerard had been in front of.

_ Lindsey Ballato _

_ 1802-1825 _

_ Beloved Daughter _

He felt a shiver run up his spine and pulled Gerard in for a hug, feeling safer in his arms for a brief second before remembering they were in a public place and pulling back. “Yeah. Home.”


	3. The First Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting that I have to actually title each individual chapter and it's really stressful. Lower your expectations for those now if you want them to be met later.

When they got back to Gerard’s house, the place was empty. There were a few minutes of confusion before Gerard found a note taped to the fridge explaining that his parents went out to lunch and a movie, and not to expect them home for a few hours.

A smile made its way to Frank’s face, mirrored by Gerard as he finished reading and looked at Frank. “This can wait a few minutes, right?” (It may have been out of place for them to even  _ think _ of that in their current situation, but hey. Teens are teens, and they rarely got this opportunity.)

Gerard was in front of him almost before he had finished speaking, pushing Frank back the six inches between his waist and the counter. There was a moment’s pause while Gerard laced his fingers through Frank’s hair, then it was all teeth and tongues. Frank used one arm to brace himself on the countertop as their bodies pushed together, the other grabbing at Gerard’s shoulder to try and close the nonexistent gap between them. 

Frank loved moments like these, when it was him and Gerard -  _ just _ him and Gerard - able to do what they wanted, able to express their desire for each other. Despite the roughness and intensity of their movements, it felt peaceful and perfect in his mind.

He traced the hand that was on Gerard’s shoulder down his chest, past his stomach, to the hem of his shirt. He lifted it slightly, just enough so that he could slip his hand inside and run the pad of his thumb on the stretch of skin just above the waistband of Gerard’s jeans. 

Gerard gasped, breaking away a fraction of an inch to catch his breath, and Frank followed suit. The younger of the two leaned back on his arm, turning his head up slightly in an attempt to make breathing easier. Gerard immediately began attacking his freshly-exposed neck with his mouth. The kisses weren’t strong enough to leave a mark (those were saved for somewhere that drew a bit less attention), but they were enough to make Frank lose the ability to speak. When he opened his mouth, all that could come out was a long, breathy moan.

He could feel Gerard smile against his neck at that. He also felt him pull the neck of his shirt down, exposing his collarbone. Now, it was Frank’s turn to wrap his fingers in the other’s hair. Gerard trailed some kisses along the underside of the bone, then exposed his teeth and bit down. Frank composed enough of his thoughts to moan out, “Shit!” 

“God, you’re perfect,” Gerard mumbled against his skin, then returned his attention to the mark he was working on. 

“Gerard, I - downstairs,” Frank sighed in a pleading tone. “Now. Please.” Gerard lingered for a few more seconds, then straightened up and pecked his lips softly. He stepped away, giving Frank room to breathe, then took his hand and pulled him towards the basement door with a sense of urgency. Frank was all too eager to follow. 

There was a bit of difficulty going down the steps when his head was still spinning, but it was nothing compared to trying to make it to the bed when Gerard was kissing the life out of him on the solid ground. It was less walking and more like four independent limbs trying to co-dependently move while half of them forgot what they were trying to do at any given time. 

When they finally did reach their destination, Frank’s shirt was off and he was lying on the bed as Gerard traced a path with his mouth down his chest and back up again. As their lips finally reattached, Frank grabbed at the bottom of Gerard’s shirt and pulled up. They broke apart just long enough to get it past their mouths, then were back at it again with an even higher intensity. Frank started tracing the newly bare skin, moving his hands along his stomach, his ribs, and his chest. He thought he was already as turned on as he could be, but he was proven wrong when Gerard slipped one of his legs between his own. Letting out a broken moan as much as he could with the current obstruction, he bucked his hips forward as one of his hands came up to grab at Gerard’s shoulder.

The same moment he felt it, Gerard flinched away from his touch.

Frank was startled out of most of his daze, but still had to wait a few seconds before having a clear mind again. Gerard was leaning back on his knees with one hand in the spot that Frank had felt… Something. An interruption in the skin. “Let me see,” Frank asked, sitting up as much as he could with his boyfriend on top of him. He slowly pulled away the hand covering the area at the base of his neck.

What he saw made his blood run cold, killing any lingering lust still in his mind. “No,” he whispered almost inaudibly. 

Gerard began craning his neck, trying to see what it was. His hand was attempting to make sense of the marks he could only feel. “What is it?” His voice quivered with fear, reflecting that in Frank’s.

Frank looked Gerard directly in the eyes. “Please, Gerard, tell me this is some kind of a sick joke. Please tell me you did this, that it’s fake.”

“Frank, I didn’t do anything. I don’t even know what it is -  _ tell me. _ ”

“Let’s just… Go to the bathroom. You need to see for yourself.”

Gerard nodded slowly, then got off of Frank. Once he was on the floor, he extended a hand to Frank and pulled him up, but didn’t let go once he was. They walked upstairs like that: hands joined in silence. They got to the bathroom and Gerard squeezed Frank’s hand just a little tighter, taking a moment to take a deep breath before flicking the lights on and stepping in front of the mirror.

Frank’s reaction now seemed like an understatement.

Just above his collarbone, but just below where the collar of his shirt was, were two small, fresh-looking wounds. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.

“No,” Gerard breathed out. “No, i-i-i-it’s not p-possible.” His frantic eyes sought out Frank’s, almost begging him to tell him the things that Frank had asked of him earlier: that it was fake, that it was a joke. All that the younger boy could do, however, was put a hand on Gerard’s shoulder while he turned back to the mirror, hoping that his skin would appear to be clear again with the right light.

Frank took a deep breath. “Hey, everything’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out.”

“But what if we don’t?” Gerard finally gave up looking for the impossible, his figure slumping as he turned once again to Frank, tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes. “I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not going to die,” Frank said sternly. “If you give up now, you might as well already be dead.” He reached for his hand, taking a moment to compose himself and soften his tone. “Let’s go back downstairs and talk about this, okay?” Gerard gave a short nod, then let Frank lead him back down to the bed.

Frank laid down on his back, allowing Gerard to rest his head on his chest. The soothing up and down motion as Frank breathed in and out gave Gerard something else to focus on, something to calm him. They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes before he broke the silence. “What am I going to do?”

Frank considered it for a moment. “Today’s only Saturday, so… You could stay at my house tonight. Maybe nothing else will happen. Maybe this was a one time thing.”

“So you’ve just accepted it? That vampires are real?” Gerard asked, looking up through his lashes. “That I’m being fed on - or  _ turned _ \- or…”

“Well, what else are we supposed to do?” Frank returned softly, not quite looking at Gerard, but instead beginning to run his hand lightly up and down his spine. “We can either accept that they are real and face the situation that way, coming up with  _ practical _ solutions that could save your life, or we can ignore what we have in front of us and try to explain it a different way, providing a plan of action that could get you killed. I’m not saying that I like it, I’m just saying that this is what we’ve been given, and this is what we have to deal with.”

Gerard sighed. It wasn’t until Frank began to feel wetness on his chest that he realized Gerard was crying. “Hey,” he said. “I’m not going to make you go through this alone, okay? I’ll be here with you, every step of the way. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you alive.”

“Okay.”

Frank moved his hand to Gerard’s hair, running his fingers through the dark locks. “Do you wanna stay at my place tonight?”

“Okay.”

It wasn’t until Gerard was asleep that Frank allowed his own tears to slip down his cheeks, his thoughts morbid. He didn't really see how there was supposed to be a happy ending at the end of this.


End file.
